masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Legend of Fandango Black
"The Legend of Fandango Black" is a short story telling the accounts of one of the galaxy's most influential crimelords, Fandango Black. Originally written by Lamina Savius, Fandango Black contacted the author and demanded the story be edited for "authenticity". The biography was released on the extranet at the last quarter of 2186 CE. Early Life As of 2185 CE, Fandango Black is one of the most powerful forces within the galaxy, powerful enough to make the likes of even worry for her life and make the think twice about leaking information on the kingpin. Such influence didn't rest in the lap overnight though. Fandango Black rose from a life of destitute and violence, keeping nothing from his past life with him but his ruthless demeanor and cold exterior. The legend of Fandango starts even before his birth, which was spectacular to say the least. His father was a famous bounty hunter by the name of Kaedo Black and his mother was the infamous outlaw named Flash Nova, both of which were initially locked in a cat-and-mouse game that lasted for seven months. Legend has it that Kaedo trapped her on but ended up saving her from other bounty hunters and the two eventually fell in love. With Kaedo being listed as an accomplice to Flash, he would be on the run with her. Flash would eventually become pregnant by Kaedo and while they went relatively unnoticed for most of the pregnancy until the last month of the pregnancy when the couple were tracked down by a small flotilla of Terminus Police Militia ships. A chase ensued, during which Flash went into labor aboard their ship, Styx. A dogfight between Styx and the Terminus Police ensued which resulted in the deaths of many officers and the near destruction of Styx. Amongst the chaos, Flash gave birth to a baby boy of 5.2 pounds. Kaedo and Flash settled down on where they would begin to raise the child, though strangely they never game him a name. It is speculated that their purpose for never giving the young child a name was to help distance themselves from the child as they planned to put the child up for adoption with their dangerous lifestyles being the major reason. The child was sent to an orphanage on Pioneer a day before his third birthday where he would be named Fandin. The boy's early life was difficult as the orphanage was more inhospitable than it originally seemed to his parents. When he reached the age of seven, Fandin ran away from the orphanage with a small group of orphans. They would live on the streets and though Fandin was the youngest of the group, he quickly became the most respected and dominant. He would be a co-founder and leader of the L@SERS street gang along with Nigel Plains and Jimmy Rats and it became evident that the small gang of misfit thieves and vandals would grow into something much more. By time Fandin became nineteen, he changed his name to Fandango and the gang of rascal-like misfits had become a truly ruthless organization. Fandango successfully led L@SERS against many more established gangs on Pioneer until the colony's capital, Province, basically belonged to him. As the power of L@SERS grew, greed began to become more and more obvious within the organization. A feud between the three leaders ensued, resulting in Jimmy Rats' departure and the murder of Nigel Plains. Fandango was the sole leader of L@SERS now but the in-fighting of leadership caused the group to splinter apart, some joining with Jimmy Rats while others forming their own gangs. In frustration, Fandango and a few of his most trusted left Pioneer, but not without informing police of many criminal activities done by members of the splinter factions. Fandango and what was left of L@SERS eventually re-established themselves on for a new start. Rebirth of L@SERS